Lo sé
by Ex umbra
Summary: Viktor desapareció de la vida de Yuuri y para evitar que se hunda en el dolor Yurio estará a su lado ayudándolo. ¿Sera suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, si lo hiciera a estas alturas posiblemente JJ se hubiera estrellado contra una pared (No es nada contra sus fans, solo no lo soporto) y Yurio estaría en una relación con Otabek o en un triángulo amoroso por Yuuri (aunque creo que ya me decidí).

 ****DEDICADO:** Esta historia está dedicada a Doni y Hetfield, chicas espero que les guste y Doni no era mi intención matarte :P

 **LO SÉ**

Viktor había desaparecido de tu vida una madrugada de abril hace cuatro años mientras estaban visitando a tus padres en Japón, tan libre y misterioso como solo él podía ser, las razones por las que se marchó ni siquiera tú las sabes y posiblemente jamás lo sabrás, aquel anciano egoísta simplemente había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera se tomó la jodida molestia de dejar una nota de despedida.

Triste y desesperado te encontré en la puerta de mi apartamento dos meses después de su partida, cualquiera pensaría que debido a la depresión subirías de peso pero sorpresivamente te veías incluso más delgado, sabía que habías venido a Rusia con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero para tu desgracia no fue así y no soportabas quedarte en el departamento que habías compartido con él porque eso solo te hacía sentir más solo.

Solo venias a mí con la intención de que te ayudara a buscar un lugar donde quedarte por un tiempo pero en lugar de eso termine ofreciéndote mi departamento para que te instalaras, aceptaste casi inmediatamente y entiendo perfectamente el por qué, desde que vi tu mirada note que esta estaba cubierta de dolor y miedo por el mundo que te estaba tocando enfrentar, Viktor había llegado moviendo tu mundo y marcando su territorio, sin embargo cuando se marchó no pudo llevarse sus recuerdos y los dejo tatuados en tu ser.

Aun así era bueno verte a diario para asegurarme de que no te hundieras más, sé que para ti era molesto que no te dejara ahogarte en tu dolor pero aun así te quedaste, poco a poco logre hacer que salieras de tu burbuja de autocompasión, a veces incluso sonreías aunque este gesto ya no fuera tan deslumbrante como cuando estabas con él.

Era una sonrisa dolorosa pero aun así resultaba ser hermosa.

La convivencia diaria me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti cuando era un adolecente no era únicamente provocado por las hormonas, sino que realmente estaba enamorado, posiblemente fue amor a primera vista, por más ridículo que eso pueda llegar a sonar y más en alguien como yo, "Yuri Plisetsky enamorado a primera vista", ridículo realmente más sin embargo sucedió.

No sé el motivo, pero ese día en que te vi por primera vez no pude apartar la mirada, no me importaba que arruinaras todos tus saltos, tu secuencia de pasos era magnifica, lograbas cautivar al público y lograste cautivarme a mí.

A mis veinticuatro años me pregunto si hubiera podido hacer algo para que todo fuera diferente, si ese día cuando te seguí hasta los baños en lugar de insultarte me hubiera quitado esa careta de brabucón y te hubiera dicho lo mucho que me gusto tu rutina, tal vez mis palabras te hubieran ayudado y yo me habría hecho un espacio aún más grande en tu corazón, pero no lo hice y deje el camino libre para que él llegara.

En mi vida Viktor siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir, el mejor entre los mejores, alguien digno de admirar y así lo hice, incluso si mi imagen de chico malo no me permitía exteriorizarlo, al final pude sobrepasarlo en el hielo, pude vencer sus records y subir al podio en varias ocasiones, incluso aún tengo esa oportunidad ya que no me he retirado, pero aun así no puedo matar su leyenda, no importa cuánto este brillando mi estrella el público aún sigue recordando al gran Viktor Nikiforov, todos sufren ante el hecho de que al parecer se lo ha tragado la tierra, justo como tú, Yuuri.

A veces me pregunto si fue bueno pedirte que salieras conmigo, en otras ocasiones me pregunto por qué aceptaste, por pena, compromiso, compasión o soledad, no lo sé; bueno más bien no quiero saberlo.

Nadie se sorprendió de la relación que comenzamos, tal vez todos sabían que te amaba desde hace años o pensaron que fue algo que se dio de forma natural con la convivencia diaria, cuando anunciamos nuestro noviazgo vi como casi suspiraban de alivio, todos nuestros amigos y conocidos se alegraban de que por fin habías superado a Viktor, y tú sonreías ampliamente, esto recalcaba el hecho de que estabas feliz.

Pero yo sabía que realmente no estabas feliz, porque te amo cerdo y tú a mí no puedes engañarme.

Yo sé que sales a correr todas las mañanas porque aún después de tanto tiempo no pierdes la esperanza de topártelo por las calles de Rusia, sé que tu recorrido te lleva hasta el edificio donde se encuentra el departamento que llegaste a compartir con él, conozco el parque donde a veces te detienes durante tu carrera matutina o al que visitas de vez en cuando por la tarde, ya que es el mismo al que te llevo Viktor en más de una ocasión, por lo mismo rechazas mi oferta de acompañarte, ya que para ti es algo sagrado entre tú y él, lo sé aunque no me lo digas.

Siento como me miras en ocasiones, como si me atravesaras, como si lograras ver algo más haya de mí, lo haces inconscientemente, estoy seguro de eso; así como estoy seguro de lo buscas en mí, necesitas un gesto o una actitud que te recuerde a Viktor, porque deseas encontrar razones para quedarte a mi lado, así que intencionalmente hago cualquier cosa que haría él. Es estúpido; lo sé, me estoy lastimando, eso también lo sé pero aun así no puedo evitarlo.

He poseído tu cuerpo en tantas ocasiones que ya perdí la cuanta y desde la primera vez te hice gritar mi nombre hasta casi dejarte sin voz, siempre he querido que recuerdes con quien estas que pienses en mi todo el tiempo, que sepas quien está a tu lado y que si tú me lo permites me quedare siempre, así que durante nuestras noches de pasión intento demostrarte cuanto te amo pero aun así siempre que estamos llegando al final, cuando llegamos al límite de la pasión; cierras los ojos y muerdes fuertemente tu labio inferior casi hasta el punto de sacarte sangre, intentas olvidar con quien estas e intentas no gritar el nombre de aquel al que deseas.

Hoy es una de esas veces en las que me he despertado en la madrugada buscando tu calor y al no encontrarlo me levantó asustado de que igual que Viktor desaparezcas en medio de la oscuridad, camino rápidamente por el pasillo pero en cuanto estoy cerca de la sala escucho tu leve llanto, me acerco un poco más para asomarme y te veo, bañado con la luz de la luna acurrucado en el sillón individual que tanto te gusta voltear hacia el ventanal, recuerdo que una vez mencionaste que una de las cosas que te gustaban de este apartamento era que al estar ubicado en un décimo piso tenías una vista hermosa.

Sin embargo la vista no importa cuando el lugar está inundado de tu llanto doloroso.

Sé que debería acercarme y decirte que todo estará bien, que con tal de que seas feliz soy capaz de buscar por todo el mundo a aquel a quien tanto añoras pero en lugar de eso me doy media vuelta y sin hacer ruido regreso a la habitación, lo más seguro es que te pases esta noche en vela y mañana estarás sonriendo intentando demostrar que todo está perfecto y aunque estoy consciente de cuanto nos estamos lastimando por culpa de este noviazgo que más bien parece un teatro…

Volveré a fingir que no sé nada.

 **FIN**

Pues bien, solo me queda decir que ni yo sé a dónde se fue Viktor o sus motivos, pero les prometo que si un día llego a saberlo hare una historia para informarles.

Espero que le haya gustado.

¿Me merezco un review?


	2. Chapter 2

AHORA LO SÉ

Quisiera decir que hubo algo en su actitud que me revelo la verdad, que algo en su mirada me dijo lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero desgraciadamente no fue así, porque Viktor siempre fue poseedor de un lado que yo jamás pude descubrir.

Lo recuerdo bien, él se marchó un 12 de abril pocas semanas después de la muerte de makkachin habíamos decido hacer un viaje a Japón para en cierta forma intentar reponernos de esta perdida, llevábamos dos días en casa mis padres cuando me desperté una mañana y él no estaba a mi lado, toque su lado de la cama y lo descubrí frio, pregunte a mi familia por Viktor y nadie lo había visto, entre al baño que compartíamos y me di cuenta que sus múltiples cremas habían desaparecido, rápidamente me dirigí al armario solo para confirmar mis sospechas y efectivamente solo estaban mis cosas.

Por un momento olvide como se respiraba, mi ojos picaban con las lágrimas que deseaban salir, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y comencé a sentir como mi estómago se revolvía y supuse que era lo contrario al amor, como mariposas siendo asesinadas o intentando matarme a mí. De pronto la habitación era demasiado pequeña, la casa se sentía minúscula y comenzaba a sofocarme, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, los brazos me hormigueaban y las piernas me picaban, deseaba salir, necesitaba correr y así lo hice.

Aun en pijama y descalzo salí de mi casa, llegue a escuchar como mi hermana me pedía que me detuviera pero la ignore y seguí corriendo.

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor…

Era lo único que inundaba mi mente, él se había ido sin decirme nada, sé fue aun después de que unos días atrás aun me abrazaba y me decía que me amaba, yo simplemente no podía entender esta situación, no quería entenderla, mi mente estaba tan llena de todo y nada a la vez, no sabía hacia donde estaba dirigiendo mis pasos solo sabía que quería seguir corriendo.

Las imágenes que pasaban frente a mis ojos no eran más que borrones de muchos colores no estoy seguro de cuándo pero comencé a llorar posiblemente fue desde un principio pero incluso ahora no podría asegurarlo. Mis pies comenzaron a dolerme tal vez no fue buena idea salir descalzo pero a la vez estaba bien porque me estaba obligando a concentrarme en ese dolor y no en aquel que me perforaba el pecho.

Nunca supe exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salí de mi casa solo sé que en algún punto las piernas dejaron de responderme y caí, creo recordar que debajo de mi había pasto, las lágrimas seguían saliendo pero mi boca no emitía ningún sonido, algo así como un llanto silencioso, mi estado era tan malo que había caído en una especie de trance.

Aunque estaba en esa especie de burbuja logre escuchar unos pasos cerca de mí, aun llorando logre captar la imagen de una preocupada Yuko que le pedía a su esposo que observara mis pies los cuales aún me dolían así que supuse que estaban ensangrentados de tanto correr, pude sentir como alguien me cargaba, supe que era Takeshi hasta que con una voz compasiva pero sería que raramente utilizaba me decía que saldría de esta. Y por un momento quise creerle.

Después de eso los días no fueron mejores, solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mi madre me dijo en varias ocasiones que tenía visitas pero nunca me atreví a salir, un par de veces al día ella o mi hermana entraban a cuidar mis heridas de los pies, casi siempre mi madre intentaba hablar conmigo pero yo solo contestaba con monosílabos. Con Mari era diferente, ella entraba silenciosamente a la habitación y del mismo modo trabaja, era como si quisiera respetar mi dolor, ella entendía que en esos momentos yo no era capaz de hablar con nadie, pero siempre antes de irse acariciaba mi cabeza, por momentos pensaba que seguía viéndome como un niño.

La primera vez que salí de mi habitación después de ese día el aroma de Viktor había desaparecido de las sabanas, intente estar en Japón y convivir con mi familia pero mi deseo de saber de él aún no había desaparecido, así que una vez más hice mis maletas a pesar de que mis padres no estaban seguros de que estuviera tomando la decisión correcta, mientras ellos intentaban detenerse mi hermana una vez más me mostraba su apoyo haciéndose a un lado y dejando que siguiera mi camino, solo antes de irme me menciono que sería buena idea buscar a Yurio.

Una vez en Rusia lo primero que hice fue ir al departamento que había compartido con Viktor, intentaba encontrarlo ahí o por lo menos encontrar respuestas pero ya estando ahí no encontré más que recuerdos que ahora eran dolorosos, ese día llore un poco más en ese lugar esperando que en cualquier momento llegaras, cuando cayó la noche supe que no quería quedarme ahí por más tiempo así que fui a buscar a la única persona que en esos momentos podría ayudarme.

Todo paso muy rápido, solo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme temporalmente en lo que buscaba algo mas pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba totalmente instalado en el apartamento de Yurio, al principio notaba como me miraba con un poco de lastima pero después esto se convirtió en coraje, el ya no tan joven rubio no dejo que me envolviera en auto-compasión, me obligaba día a día a salir un poco de la burbuja en la que estaba.

Era agradable estar con él, a su lado aunque fuera por instantes el dolor desaparecía o por lo menos era como si fuera anestesiado, yo sabía que continuaba ahí pero me podía engañar pensando que ya no estaba, estoy seguro que incluso sonreía y me sentía bien por eso.

Un día Yurio me pidió que saliera con él, por un segundo pensé en negarme pues sabía que no podría darle mi amor completamente sin embargo verlo ahí dudoso, con la cara completamente roja y los ojos tan brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar me conmovió, el había crecido tanto que era incluso más alto que yo, pero en esos momento se veía tan frágil que me causo ternura, así que acepte porque además algo dentro de mí me decía que era lo correcto.

Sé que no he sido con Yurio la pareja perfecta ni siquiera de cerca, que aun estando al lado de un hombre maravilloso mis pensamientos bailaban alrededor del recuerdo de aquel que fue mi ídolo de infancia, que mis pasos diariamente me guían por lugares con la esperanza de encontrarlo y que en ocasiones mi cuerpo aun tiembla tan solo de escuchar su nombre, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo Yurio día con día se esforzaba para ayudarme, su sonrisa era como un bálsamo para mis heridas y su toque delicado era tan gratificante que sentía como poco a poco iba uniendo todas aquellas partes de mi corazón que ya no recordaba que en algún momento había latido.

La culpa me invadió tantas noches que necesitaba llorar solo en la sala pues había madrugadas en las que despertaba y al observar a Yurio lo podía ver con un gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro mientras en sueños suplicaba que no lo dejara, así que lloraba por él por mí, por el dolor que nos estaba causando, llegue a pensar en ocasiones en salir de su vida para que el pudiera rehacer su vida pero pronto me di cuenta de que me había vuelto egoísta pues no podía imaginármelo con nadie más.

El día que supe que algo había cambiado fue durante una de las tantas veces que nos entregábamos mutuamente, en esa ocasión mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de él y grite su nombre tantas veces y tan fuerte que temí gastarlo, por primera vez después de tres años de relación una mirada azulina no pudo tapar el verde jade que poseía aquel rubio que me tomaba. No sé si lo notaste Yurio pero espero que si lo hicieras y si de por casualidad no lo hiciste te prometo que de ahora en adelante intentare mostrarte más mi amor.

Hoy como siempre mi recorrido matutino me había llevado hasta este hermoso parque que fue uno de los primeros que visite cuando vine a Rusia, puede parecer una broma después de todo lo que he contado hasta el momento pero hay ocasiones en las que olvido el por qué hago el recorrido hasta acá.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharme de entre unos árboles apareció una cabeza platinada y unos ojos azules como el mar tan profundos que invitaban a ahogarme en ellos, mi cuerpo por un instante se congelo y el mundo a mi alrededor dejo de girar.

Una parte de mi pequeña que creía muerta me suplicaba que fuera corriendo hacia él, que lo abrazara y que le impidiera volver a marcharse, sin embargo una más grande y poderosa me hizo detenerme y pude comprender que Viktor sin duda alguna siempre seria alguien importante en mi vida, que era alguien que desde niño había dejado una huella profunda en mi ser, comprendí que jamás podría olvidarlo porque durante mucho tiempo su presencia fue mi vida y su ausencia casi causo mi muerte.

Y es justamente ese casi lo que ahora me detiene, porque ahora sé que posiblemente Yurio no entro pisando fuerte como en su momento lo hiciera Viktor pero sus pasos han sido tan certeros que a su forma me ha marcado, su amor es tan grande y tan completo que conseguido sanarme, ahora sé que aunque una parte de mí siempre este junto a ti Viktor, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón le pertenecen a aquel que a pesar de los años no ha podido quitarse el apodo del "Hada Rusa"

Así que te sonrió como hace años no podía hacerlo dejando claro que no necesito ninguna explicación y que no te guardo ningún rencor, doy media vuelta alejándome ti y decido prometerme a mí mismo que mañana trazare un nuevo recorrido para mis carreras lejos del departamento y de este parque.

Viktor Nikiforov ya puedo dejarte ir y ahora lo sé.

FIN.

Bueno pues este es el punto de vista de nuestro querido Yuuri, si hay algo que quieran decirme así sean tomatazos con gusto los leeré


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera habría desamor y posiblemente alguna muerte en la historia.

SIEMPRE LO SUPE

¿Por qué desaparecí de la vida de Yuuri Katsuki?

Esa es una excelente pregunta, si quieren una respuesta sencilla es fácil decir que tan volátil como siempre he sido, un día me levante sintiendo ganas de explorar otros horizontes, de conocer paisajes sin el peso de una competencia a cuestas, recorrer las calles siendo un simple mortal mas pero sobre todo de encontrar a un hombre o a una mujer que me enseñara nuevos y maravilloso colores de la vida que los que encontraría al lado de aquel adorable japonés que era mi pareja, pero todas esas serian excusas horriblemente falsas.

Yurio continuamente solía visitarnos en nuestro apartamento, en ocasiones el joven rebelde pasaba con nosotros un par de días y había semanas en las que prácticamente se quedaba viviendo ahí pues pasaba con nosotros los siete días, fingiendo que le daba migraña convivir y diciendo que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. La actitud de aquel minino arisco me causaba un tanto de ternura, pues sabía que no visitaba nuestro hogar para verme a mí sino para ver a Yuuri.

Siempre estuve consiente de que el "Hada Rusa" se había enamorado del mismo hombre que yo, pero eso nunca me molesto, porque para mí; Yuuri era alguien sumamente especial y sentía que debía ser amado por todos, admirado y apreciado por la grandeza que realmente muy poco habíamos sido capaces de notar, por lo menos hasta el punto en que Yurio y yo lo habíamos hecho.

Mi cerdito nunca se dio cuenta del amor que el de ojos verdes le tenía, porque inocente como era él solo podía verlo como un hermano menor o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Un día Yakov me obligo a quedarme a entrenar hasta después de que todos se habían marchado, al principio Yuuri se quería quedar conmigo pero lo convencí que lo mejor era que el fuera a descansar y fiel al hecho de ser su sombra Yurio se fue junto con él.

Cuando llegue al apartamento casi tres horas después ya que mi entrenador se había tomado su tiempo para regañarme, me topé con una escena que hubiera preferido jamás ver, justo cuando iba a anunciar mi llegada Yuuri coloco el dedo sobre sus labios para indicarme que guardara silencio se inclinó un poco al lado del sillón y cuando se enderezo traía entre sus brazos a Yurio cargándolo al estilo princesa, no me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo cargaba sino la ternura con la que lo hacía, como si tuviera entre sus brazos lo más valioso del universo y fue cuando comprendí que en mundo de la persona que yo amaba posiblemente así era. Paso junto a mí sin decir una palabra y en sus labios traía una sonrisa tan sincera y cálida que desconocí por completo, Yuuri me había sonreído infinidad de veces pero nunca lo había hecho de esa forma tan especial.

Era el tipo de sonrisa que solo le dedicas a la persona que amas y lo triste era que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Trate de olvidar ese día, borrarlo completamente de mi mente y fingir que nunca había ocurrido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo iba notando más detalles en la actitud de Yuuri que hacia inconsciente mente pero que estaban ahí para que yo los pudiera ver, para recordarme día con día que había perdido al amor de mi vida o que posiblemente este nunca me había pertenecido.

Después de que viera aquella escena fue como si una daga huera sido colocada justo frente a mi corazón y cada día que pasaba se iba enterrando un poco más en este sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la herida era limpia y curiosamente no sangraba, de todas formas cada vez que me bañaba me aseguraba de mirar en el espejo mientras tocaba mi pecho, intentando hallar una respuesta del por qué dolía si no había ninguna marca visible, en ocasiones me ponía a rasgar mi piel con las uñas en un intento de que el dolor desapareciera o que fuera externo y no interno pero esto nunca sucedía.

Era como una penitencia, un castigo por amar.

Aunque por dentro moría lentamente siempre intente que esto no fuera notorio y tristemente lo conseguí, una parte de mi esperaba que Yuuri se diera cuenta de mis cambios, porque a pesar de todo los había, sin embargo el castaño estaba más ocupado en admirar inconscientemente los cambios físicos que la edad le estaba brindando a Yurio.

Cuando por fin estuve decidido a darle a Yuuri la libertad makkachin murió, así que aferrándome a esa excusa mi decisión se atrasó un poco más, después de eso fue él quien decidió que visitáramos a sus padres y yo acepte, Yuuri intento convencer a Yurio de que nos acompañara pero este se negó diciendo que sin nosotros estorbando él podría practicar libremente, en el fondo sabía que por fin el vernos siempre juntos le estaba pasando factura a su corazón, algo curiosamente parecido a lo que me estaba sucediendo a mí.

Un par de días después de que llegáramos a Japón me arme del coraje suficiente para emprender mi viaje, con el corazón destrozado y el alma vacía antes de dejar la habitación me acerque a Yuuri para verlo en la frente y le susurre una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba, tomando mi equipaje me dirigí a la salida.

-¿Te vas?- dijo una voz serena detrás de mí justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

-Es lo mejor- me gire para encarar a Mari la cual en lugar de sorprendida se veía como si supiera que esto pasaría.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- exhaló el humo del que posiblemente era su primer cigarrillo de día.

-Si- respondí- Pero eso tú ya lo sabias, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que siempre he sido buena leyendo a las personas- me miro con un poco de pena- Tal vez no sea necesario que te vayas.

-Tu y yo sabemos que Yuuri no me ama-sonreí un poco- No por lo menos como él cree.

-Mi hermano posiblemente jamás se dé cuenta de eso, es demasiado despistado.

-Es cierto, pero me da miedo pensar en los días que pasare temiendo que él se dé cuenta que lo que siente por mí no es más que una ilusión- por más que trate de seguir sonriendo no pude- Quiero que él sea feliz y para eso yo tengo que desaparecer de su vida- mi visión se volvió un poco borrosa por las lágrimas que querían escapar.

-Él te buscara, no te dejara ir tan fácil- por su mirada pude entender que había comprendido mis sentimientos.

-Lo sé, pero no me encontrara- dije con firmeza.

-Gracias por amar a mi hermano de esta manera- dijo con sinceridad.

-Solo hazme un favor, cuando por fin se decida ir a Rusia dile que busque a Yurio- mi voz se quebró un poco- Todo esto no tendrá sentido si él no está con la persona que ama.

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes-sonrió con tristeza.

-Adiós Mari- hice un intento de sonreír.

-Cuídate Viktor- fue lo último que escuche decir a la mujer antes de seguir mi camino.

Esa fue la prueba de amor más grande que había realizado en mi vida.

Después de eso tome un vuelo y me dirigí a ver a Chris, le contente toda la situación a amigo y él me brindo todo su apoyo, llore en sus brazos noches enteras, Chris y su novio me recibieron en su casa y me ayudaban a permanecer oculto, ellos continuamente recibían mensajes o llamadas de otros patinadores o incluso del mismo Yuuri preguntando por mí pero siempre me cubrían con la excusa de que no sabían nada.

Afortunadamente el dolor ceso un poco después de muchos meses sin embargo el amor no desapareció, al final de cuantas yo era la persona destinada a sacarte de la oscuridad pero no quien tendría derecho de permanecer junto a ti en la luz. Sé lo mucho que te lastime con mi partida pero si me quedaba jamás serias capaz de ver que lo que sentías por mí era ilusión y dependencia.

Ahora viéndote sonreírme con ternura en aquel parque en el que muchas veces nos dijimos palabras de amor y en el que se encuentra aquel árbol con nuestras iniciales grabadas; comprendo que finalmente has encontrado tu lugar en esta vida, por fin estas con la persona que realmente amas y aunque me duela realmente estoy muy feliz por ti.

Después de todo Yuuri Katsuki nunca fuiste mío y eso en el fondo siempre lo supe.

 **FIN**

 ***Nota: Bueno y así finalmente concluyen las tres partes, la primeras veces que llegue a pensar en el punto de vista de Viktor realmente tenía la idea de que él se fuera porque la relación con Yuuri lo sofocaba un poco y quería probar nuevas cosas, al final se daría cuenta que necesitaba a su cerdito y regresaría, pero cuando lo hiciera este ya lo habría dejado atrás. Sin embargo esto nunca la sentí correcto, pero ayer de pronto me llego esta idea a la cabeza y sinceramente me gusta mucho.**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review ya que me gusta saber lo que las personas piensan.**


End file.
